Thanksgiving in Eureka
by messersmontana
Summary: Here is my Thanksgiving for Eureka fans. This is going to mostly be a Jack and Allison fic, but everyone is going to show up in it.


Thanksgiving in Eureka

Here is my Thanksgiving for Eureka fans. This is going to mostly be a Jack and Allison fic, but everyone is going to show up in it.

I hope that you all like it and Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it.

I only own the idea of this story. If I owned anything from Eureka it would be Zane or Jack, and that would be fun. :O)

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jack sat at his desk looking at his calendar. Only a week until Thanksgiving, and he wasn't sure if Zoe was going to make it home for the holiday yet. He'd talked to her last night so she could tell him about her first major test. She was so happy that she'd passed with an A. He really missed her.

Jo walked in with a couple of cups of Vinzpresso and placed one down in front of him. She saw the calendar in his hands and knew that he was counting the days til Zoe was supposed to be home for Thanksgiving. "Is Zoe going to be coming home next week?" She asked him.

"I talked to her last night and she told me that she wasn't sure yet. She and Lucas were hoping that they could make it, but they both might have to work that weekend. She did say that they were trying." He said, still looking at the calendar.

She nodded and walked over to her desk and sat down. "So then, if she doesn't come home this year, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, probably have SARAH make me a Thanksgiving dinner and watch football. It just won't be the same without Zoe." He replied.

The phone rang and Jo picked it up, but Jack wasn't paying attention to her conversation. He looked up to see her standing in front of him. "Carter, didn't you hear me? That was Allison, she wants us to come and see her at GD." She told him as she put on her jacket and waited for him by the door.

He finally got up and headed for the door himself, but went back to his chair for his jacket. It had become chilly early this year, they might even get snow before Christmas this year. Jack followed Jo out into the sun light and got into his Jeep, and he followed Jo to GD.

GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD

Jack and Jo walked into Allison Blake's office at GD to see her on the phone and ricking her daughter, Jenna at the same time. She looked flushed and tired, but to Jack she still looked absolutely beautiful. He walked over to her and took Jenna from her, who smiled at him.

Allison hung up the phone and turned back to them. "Thanks for coming so quickly. I need a favor from both of you." She said.

"What is it Allison?" Jack asked.

"I have a missing scientist." She said. She explained who it was, when and where he was last seen. Jack handed Jenna back to her mother so that he and Jo could go in search of the lost man.

GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD

Several hours later, after the missing man was found, Jo headed for Zane's lab and Jack headed back to Allison's office. He walked into her office and saw that she was asleep on her sofa while Jenna was playing quietly in her playpen. He walked over and picked the baby up and sat on the floor with her.

Jenna was a happy baby and she seemed to really love Jack, and of course he was absolutely smitten with her too. He sat there and played with her for a few minutes before he realized that Allison was awake and watching him. "Hey there, how long have you been awake?" He asked.

"Long enough." Was her reply. She sat up and straightened her suit.

"How would you, Kevin, and Jenna like to spend Thanksgiving with me?" He asked out of the blue.

She didn't even have to think about it, it sounded great to her. "That would be wonderful Jack. I'd love to not have to cook Thanksgiving dinner this year. I've been so tired lately and I didn't want to disappoint Kevin this year. He loves turkey."

"It's settled then, SARAH can make the dinner and you, Kevin, and Jenna can hang out with me. I've been trying to get Zoe to come home for the holiday, but she isn't sure that she or Lucas can get the time off. I didn't want to spend the day alone and couldn't think of better company than you guys." He explained.

"Well, you just made my day Jack, so is there anything I can bring?" She asked.

Nope, just you three. I was thinking that maybe I should asked Henry if he'd like to join us too. What do you think?" He asked, as he cradled a sleepy Jenna in his arms.

"That's a great idea, and maybe Jo and Zane could come too. We could make it a Thanksgiving party." She replied.

"Well, if I am going to invite Henry, Jo, and Zane; I might as well invite Taggart, Fargo, and Julia too. They kind of are like family around here." He said.

"I like that idea. If you want, I can ask them all to come to my office and you can ask them now." She offered.

Jack agreed and she called them all to her office, minus Henry. Jack said he'd call Henry later. Allison had told Zane to bring Jo with him. Jack picked Jenna up and got off of the floor before the others got there. He went and sat on the sofa next to Allison to wait.

Once Jo, Zane, Fargo, Julia, and Taggart had assembled in Allison's office, Jack stood to face them. "I had Allison ask you all to come here so that I could ask you all something. As some of you know, Zoe might not be able to come home for Thanksgiving, so I'd like to invite all of you to come to my place for Thanksgiving dinner." He explained.

Jo and Zane exchanged a look before she answered. "Zane and I will be there Carter."

Fargo and Julia started talking at the same time. "Julia's parents already invited us, but thanks for inviting us Sheriff." Fargo finally got out.

Taggart cleared his throat. "I have no where better to be mate, I'd be happy to join you."

Jack smiled at them. "Okay then, maybe next time Fargo. So, the rest of you can be at my place around noon and I'll put football on for those who want to watch it. I'll let SARAH know today so she can make plans to prepare the food." He said.

After making plans to meet the following week, the group left Allison's office, leaving Jack and Allison alone once again with Jenna. Jack made a quick call to Henry, who also agreed to be there for Thanksgiving dinner. Jack kissed Jenna and handed her to her mother, then left to finish out his day at work. He felt happier now than he was earlier in the day.

GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD GD

_Thanksgiving Day_

Jack woke up in a good mood. Today was Thanksgiving and even though he still didn't know if Zoe was coming today or not, he still couldn't get the smile off of his face. He took a quick shower and got dressed, then headed downstairs to turn on the football game. He wasn't a Green Bay or Detroit fan, he just loved football. He'd put the Oakland/Dallas game on later.

"Good Morning Sheriff and Happy Thanksgiving, you're in a good mood today." SARAH said.

"Yes, I am. It's going to be a great day. You're sure that you have everything you need to make dinner?" He asked her, as he grabbed a muffin for breakfast.

"Of course I do, and I will make sure to make enough in case Zoe does come home today." She informed him.

"Thanks SARAH. I really hope that she does come home." He said, and before she could reply the doorbell chimed. "SARAH door."

The door opened and Allison, Kevin, and Jenna came in. "We're not too early, are we Jack?" She asked.

"No, you're not too early. I was kind of hoping that you guys would get here before the others so we could visit before it got too loud." He said as he took Jenna from her.

"Hello Doctor Blake, Happy Thanksgiving." SARAH said.

"Thank you SARAH, thanks for doing all of the cooking today." Allison replied.

"You're most welcome." SARAH said.

Allison and Jack took the kids into the living room and sat down. Allison had brought stuff for both kids to keep them busy. Jack helped her put a blanket out on the floor for Jenna to play on. She was such a happy baby and Jack loved to watch her play. She was so cute when she discovered something new and she got this intense look on her face, kind of like she was trying to figure something out. She was so much like her mom and he hated to admit it, but she was a lot like her dad too.

The four of them spent the morning enjoying each others company. Jack thought to himself just how much it felt like a real family. He really cared about Allison and he adored her kids. He wished that they could someday be a real family. He could see them living like this everyday.

Allison was thinking similar thoughts herself as they watched the football game and the kids. Being with Jack and her kids felt comfortable and if she closed her eyes, she could see this in their future. She knew that she'd always love Nathan and the thing about that is that Jack knows that too. They both knew that Nathan would always be a part of their lives because he was Jenna's father.

Shortly after noon, Jo and Zane showed up and Henry a little after that. Taggart was the last guest to show up and that's when the noise level rose. SARAH had put on some soothing music to help Kevin, but low enough not to bother anyone else. Henry had gone over to see what Kevin was doing and had brought him a little something that they could work on together. Jo had picked Jenna up while Zane watched her play with the baby with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for inviting me Jack." Taggart said as he accepted a beer.

"You're welcome, thanks for coming." Jack replied. He watched everyone sit down to watch the game. Jo and Zane sat down on the sofa next to Allison, while Jo still held Jenna. Taggart and Jack stood behind the sofa and Henry was still on the floor with Kevin.

"She's so adorable Allison." Jo said, as she cuddled Jenna.

"Thanks you Jo, I feel the same way." She replied and they all laughed.

Zane gave Jenna his finger and she put it in her mouth. "And little Jenna has another man wrapped around her little finger." Jo said.

"Like she doesn't have you wrapped around her finger Jo." Zane said to her.

"Oh she has Jo wrapped around her finger too Zane." Jack said and refused to look in Jo's direction.

"Not as much as she's got you Carter." Jo replied.

"I'm allowed, I'm her godfather after all." Jack said.

The banter was fun and everyone was happy. Jenna was of course the center of attention and was passed around to everyone. And of course once you held her, you were lost in her pretty eyes. Jenna seemed happy being held by everyone, but she always wanted Jack more often than she did everyone else. She absolutely loved Jack.

Jack handed Jenna to Allison and went into the kitchen to start getting things set on the table. He'd set out nine places at the table and a highchair for Jenna. He figures if Zoe and Lucas did show up, they'd be set. He had made sure that SARAH made something for Jenna to eat and put it next to his and Allison's seat.

Jack walked back into the living room to announce dinner. "Okay, dinner's on. Let's eat while it's still hot. SARAH, pause the game." He said.

Allison put Jenna in the highchair and put Kevin on the other side of her. Henry sat next to Kevin while Taggart sat next to Henry at the other end of the table. Jo and Zane sat on Jack's left hand side, across from Allison, with the two extra seats left for Zoe and Lucas if they showed up. Finally Jack sat at the head of the table and said grace, then the food started to be passed around.

The door opened and everyone turned to see who it was. No one was there. "SARAH, why did you open the door?" Jack asked.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Was all that SARAH said.

He was about to ask her what she was talking about when Zoe and Lucas walked through the door. "Zoe!" Jack said and moved over to hug his daughter.

"Happy Thanksgiving dad, we made it." Zoe said to him.

"You sure did kiddo. Happy Thanksgiving Zoe." Jack said as he also pulled a shocked Lucas into a hug.

After rounds of hugs from everyone, Zoe and Lucas took the last two seats that were saved for them. The food was passed around again and they all talked as they ate. Jack was happier than he could imagine. He had good friends to share the day with, Allison was there, and he had Zoe here for this very special Thanksgiving.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

A/N So, here is my Thanksgiving fic for my Eureka readers. I just want to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving. I'll try to get a Christmas fic out there for you all. Be safe and enjoy being with your loved ones. Oh and I added Taggart to the fic for my good friend Cassie. Cassie, congrats on your mom getting the job, this is truly going to be Thanksgiving for your family.

God Bless you all.


End file.
